Dancing Banana/Ironcommando's version
IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! While this character is surprisingly balanced compared to Ironcommando's other characters, that doesn't take away from the fact that it has incredible comboability and a brutal (though configurable) A.I. that will definitely go bananas on the opponent if not taken care of quickly. ) |Image = File:IroncommandoDancingBananaPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Ironcommando |Downloadlink = Ironcommando's Site |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Dancing Banana is a six-button character. It has an abundance of Specials and Hypers, along with EX versions of some of its Specials, giving it great versatility. However, because of the nature of Ironcommando's characters, it has some cheap elements, though Dancing Banana is significantly more balanced than his other characters. It also has two cheap palettes. Dancing Banana's main strength lies in its incredibile comboability. It can easiliy chain attacks together and perform huge combo strings. It can chain weaker moves into stronger moves and can also chain combos into Hypers. By just mashing buttons, a lot of damage can be dealt. However, the damage of its Normals is below average to compensate and it has a damage dampener, though its Hypers actually deal above average damage. It also has a lot of tactical moves. For example, its medium range and EX Banana Kick can counter projectiles. One of its throws takes away 500 Power from the opponent if it succeeds, provived the opponent has more than 500 Power; it won't take away any Power if the opponent's Power is below 500. Its Triple bananarang can hit twice and deal huge damage. Its Sugar Rush also deals a lot of damage if its succeeds. Its Hypers can deal a lot of damage and can be chained from combos, making them rather cheap. Most of them have a lot of range and are hard to avoid. They are also very easy to activate. Peanut Butter Jelly Time!!! is rather useless compared to its other Hypers because it has very short range, doesn't deal more damage than its other level 1 Hypers and makes Dancing Banana vulnerable to damage. It also ends when Dancing Banana gets hit during the Hyper. Mega Bananarang, Mega Banana Kick and Multi Bananarangs deal huge damage and are hard to avoid, making the the most useful of its Hypers. Fruit Blender is both unblockable and deals almost half of the opponent's Life worth of damage if its succeeds. Its A.I. is notable for being incredibily brutal, though it's configurable by editing the config file that comes with the character. On its default setting, 4, it is incredibily hard to beat by a human player and a non-cheap character because it performs very long combos and gives the opponent almost no chances to attack. It also often uses its Hypers. When its A.I. is set to 0 or 1, but becomes much easier, though it still occasionally performs combos of a few hits. When its A.I. setting is above 5, its A.I. becomes cheap and it gains additional cheap traits, like having no damage dampener, gaining Power more quickly and having Hyper Armor. If the A.I. is set above a certain number, a secret A.I. will be activated that spams Hypers and pretty much guarantees a loss. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | Uses 500 Power| }} | Uses 500 Power| }} | | }} | | }} | Uses 500 Power| }} || }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | Uses 500 Power| }} / | | }} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 2000 Power| }} + | Uses 2000 Power| }} + |Uses 2000 Power| }} + + | In front of opponent Uses 3000 Power| }} | Rotten Banana only Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' + | }} during input to go backwards Not usable as Rotten Banana| }}| }}}} + | }} during input to go backwards Only usable as Rotten Banana| }}| }}}} + }}|Only usable as Rotten Banana Gradually increases Power while held Power must be less than 3000| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Rotten Banana' In this palette mode, Dancing Banana gains traits similar to Akuma, like being able to use the Asura Warp and its own version of the Shun Goku Satsu. It also has no damage dampener, has a very fast Power Charge and can spam Bananarangs. 'Ghost Banana' Ghost Banana is immune to most throws and projectiles, but can still be hit by physical attacks. Like Rotten Banana, it gains Power quickly and can spam Bananarangs, though it still has a damage dampener. 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen 03 Derp Vs Dancing Banana Mugen №3 Zekky'h bomb vs Dancing banana SB2K Dancing Banana MUGEN 04; Bob (YagoshiSeB) Trivia *When Dancing Banana is K.O.'d, Donkey Kong appears and eats it (this is actually a reference to a scene in Mortal Kombat Mishaps); this does not occur when either the Rotten Banana or Ghost Banana palettes are selected.Mortal Kombat Mishaps #1 - YouTube Edits References Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Characters made by Ironcommando Category:Characters made in 2008 }}